


Small Girls

by CaptainSad_af



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky x Reader, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, NSFW, Oral Sex, Roughness, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSad_af/pseuds/CaptainSad_af
Summary: Mornings often leave you in a playful mood, but some insecurities about your flat chest have you wondering if Bucky pretends to like them. But all that quickly changes when you push the right buttons.





	Small Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Even if you’re not flat chested, this fic can still be enjoyed by everyone, doesn’t matter your shape or form, y'all deserve some Bucky love ok? ❤ Feedback is welcomed

Biting his lip in the most fuckboy way possible, Bucky made way through the kitchen, rounding the corner of the island to get to you. You were clad in your nightly attire, shorts and a tank top with a blue and purple shawl wrapped around your bare shoulders.

It’s the one he gave you on your birthday after complaining how cold the tower always was, surely not affecting any of the Avengers but it bothered you. Tony refused to temper with the AC, stating it was better than having everyone sweat and stink up the place. After that dispute, Bucky took it into consideration, convincing himself that it was the perfect gift. Especially since it was handwoven and you admired crafted things than manufactured ones.

The scent of coffee buried itself into Bucky’s senses, dragging him out from his thoughts and luring him towards the hot caffeinated beverage, the taste hovering over his tongue as you poured yourself a cup. It was still early in the morning, the sun barely peeking out from the night clouds, an array of blues casting the sky. The silence was bittersweet, an uneasy sensation. But then again,  your presence made it better.

Half the compound was soundly asleep while the other half was away on a mission, the typical weekend for the Avengers, unfortunately. It was days like these Bucky loved, having all the time in the world to be open with his affection for you. As much as he’d like to express his desires in front of everyone, you were often cautious about prying eyes and so was Bucky. He might be forward with some things but when it came to showing public affection, Bucky would curl into a timid ball and dip out the room quicker than he can snap a neck. It was something he stuck with and didn’t mind giving you a kiss here and there. But never groping your ass or taking your hand to his bulge while others were around. He just opted out to be respectful, knowing it’s an awkward gesture to be around, observing how other couples are. Yet you always found a way to push his buttons enough for him to break his gentleman attributes.

“Good morning Bucky,” You sang, turning around and cocking your head to the side, a knowing grin plastered across your face.

“Goddammit.” Bucky chuckled, sighing in defeat, just a few inches away from you. “I don’t know why I even try honesty. What’s the point of sneaking behind another trained assassin who’s got impeccable hearing?”

You stood on your tippy toes, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek, giggling when his morning scruff tickles your lips. “I think you’re waiting till the day you can creep up behind me without me noticing. Which! Is going to take you a lifetime,” You paused. “Possibly when I’m gray and wrinkled.” You added and patted Bucky’s chest, pursing your lips at the truth.

“I don’t mind, dollface. I can’t wait until that day comes because you’ll still be as beautiful as the day we met. Not to mention, I’m waitin’ till you say ‘I do’ too, though.” Bucky grinned, lifting your chin with his forefinger and thumb, kissing your tender lips.

You hummed to his words, pulling away and handing him the mug of coffee. “And I’m still waiting until you learn how to do your laundry.”

“Jesus Christ, that shade. What made you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Bucky smirked, taking your sass in amusement as he stepped to the side and added sugar to his black coffee.  

“Nothing.” You lied, pushing off the counter and pulling out the stool to sit on.

“Nooo, there’s somethin’ wrong. What’s up, doll?” Bucky asked, turning you in your seat to look at him.

“Do you not like my tits? Is my flat chest not pleasing enough?” You said, gesturing to your chest.

Bucky’s eyes widened at your questions, the mug almost sliding through his fingers but he quickly placed it onto the countertop to prevent it from happening again. “Wh-what are ya talking about? Of course, I find ‘em pleasing. What kind of question is that…” Bucky swallowed, not sure where all this was coming from.

You turn away. “I overheard you guys talking the other day… how the bigger the better… ”

“Oh god,” Bucky whispered under his breath, knowing exactly where this was leading up to. The boys happened to come across a TV ad about bras and Sam took the conversation towards women breast. He continued stating what each size was good for but he preferred larger ones. Steve and Sam debated back and forth between what mattered in a relationship, not their partners’ physical appearance.

That’s probably the time you heard them talking about it while Bucky inserted his headphones in, blocking out the stupidity that flew out of their mouths. Of course, it didn’t matter to Bucky, that’s why he kept quiet and knew this wasn’t anything serious at the time, but maybe his lack of input on the situation wasn’t the ideal choice that moment.

Frowning because of Bucky’s silence, you swirl the coffee with your spoon, watching the creamer and dark liquid merge together as one. “I know it’s silly but… I never want to displease you with anything, ya know? I’d rather tell me the truth rather than pretending you like them. It’s like saying I don’t like your ass when it could be more firm.” You explained.

Bucky choked on his spit, furrowing his brows as if you actually meant that… or did you?

Shaking his thoughts away, Bucky cleared his throat, understanding well enough of the situation. “Okay. I want to explain myself before this blows out of proportion.”

You nodded, giving him the go.

“Whenever the three of us are in the same room, we debate or talk about the oddest things at the weirdest times. You, for one, know this because you’ve been around most of ‘em.” Bucky licked his lips, leaning against the island. “When Sam was talking about that, I had my headphones in. I can’t bear the sound of his voice especially the nonsense that spills out of his mouth. But baby, everyone has the right to their opinion… it doesn’t mean I would always agree to it.”

You nodded again as he continued.

“Your confidence? Is unbelievably sexy.” Bucky growled. “I can care less about how you look, if you have an ass or not,” Bucky smirked. “which you most definitely do.”

You rolled your eyes, a light chuckle leaving your lips.

“And I don’t care if you don’t have bigger breasts than other girls. You’re perfect to me because I didn’t fall in love with your body. I fell in love with Y/N.”

The bright smile that carved along your lips couldn’t help but appear. He was right and you had to let go of the insecurities and thoughts that prevented you from seeing that.

“Thanks, baby.  And I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.” You said, opening your arms for Bucky to slide right into them.

“Don’t apologize. It happens and it’s normal. You forget how I was in the beginning with my scars, the arm, and past when it came to my insecurities.” Bucky reminded you, wrapping his arms around your torso. He kissed the top of your head before settling his chin on your shoulder.

You hummed in agreement, remembering all the times he wouldn’t come near you or touch you for that matter. Bucky truly suffered when he didn’t deserve it. His heart was too pure for that and it didn’t let the darkness take him over.

For a minute or so, you two stayed there in each other’s arms before you got the sudden urge to pull Bucky’s leg, a mischievous spell shadowing you.  

“You know what would be amazing right now?” You asked, quirking your brow with a smirk.

“More coffee.” Bucky chuckled, still holding you in his arms.

Tilting your head ever so slightly, you got closer to Bucky’s ear and whispered in a sultry tone, “Your mouth on every inch of my body.”

Chills ran down Bucky’s back, an inaudible gasp pushing past his lips. Your hand snaked down to his crotch, aiming to rub the inner portions of his thighs through the thin material of his sweatpants. “How about you show me how much you love my tits, hm? I’d love a reminder if you don’t mind.”

Growling, Bucky leaned his head on your shoulder as you continued to palm his hardening cock, moaning quietly to himself when you achieve the right amount of friction, sending him into a frenzy. When he has enough willpower to pull his hips away, he clenches his jaw as his eyes flutter shut for a second, but your naughty giggle makes him growl even louder.

“You think this is funny? Gettin’ my cock all hard and shit because of your little games?”

Before you can utter a word, Bucky dives right into kissing and nipping your neck, yanking the top of your tank down and exposing your breasts. The cool breeze meets the warmth of your skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake as it hardens your nipples, becoming sensitive and delicate.

As many times before, Bucky always took the time to appreciate your body, every curve, dip, and angle driving him further to insanity. He can feel the blood rushing to his tip, the ache in his balls making it harder for him to control his urge to violate your cunt with his cock, but after all, you wanted him to worship you with his mouth and that’s what you’re going to get.

“Bucky,” You moaned, running your fingers through his chestnut locks, gripping the nape of his neck to yank him off, but it was no use. Your skin felt like it was on fire, every nerve oozing with pleasure. The slick forming between your folds was dripping through the thin material of your panties, your arousal lingering in the air and grabbing Bucky’s attention.

“Guess I’m doin’ a great job huh? God, look at ya. ” Bucky breathes, pulling off your nipple with a sound of a suction cup, leaving your bud swollen. When your eyes meet his, they’re completely black, as dark as the night sky, no trace of the beautiful ocean blue.

“Jesus, Bucky.” You gasp, squeezing your thighs together as Bucky pinches your nipples before palming your small breasts in his hands, pushing them together and licking the buds back and forth.

Swallowing thickly, you try pulling away enough to give you some time to breathe but Bucky quickly snaps, grabbing both your hands and pulling them behind your back. He effortlessly rips your tank top off your body and pulls your bottoms off with one hand.

“You’re gonna take what I give you, understood doll?” He whispers tenderly with a low growl.

You rapidly nod your head, knowing his intentions now. Bucky snakes down your body, keeping his predatory glare on your eyes as he comes face to face with your throbbing pussy, mouthwatering. His eyes drop down, an internal groan leaving his lips as he gives them a quick, eager lick.

Your heart thudded so hard against your chest as if it would give out in any moment if he didn’t do anything and just sat there. With a roll of your hips, a quiet ‘fuck me please’ spills out your mouth and that’s all Bucky needed.

Hungrily, he licked a long slow stripe between your folds, grunting to your sweet taste before sucking your clit, switching between licking and flicking. His tongue worked like magic, a deadly technique that turned you into putty, craving for more. You didn’t dare pull away this time, basking in the intense moment of intoxication from Bucky’s actions.

On top of that, his beard rubbed against your inner thighs, leaving a pleasurable sting behind but that made you lock his head between your legs and fuck. You wished he stayed there for eternity.

As Bucky continues to eat you out, his hands slide up your body, grabbing your small breasts in his hands as he flicks your nipples, circling them around with the pad of his finger. Your eyes roll back into your skull as the sensations heighten and your climax near.

“You gonna cum for me, doll? Is my tongue fucking you that good huh?” Bucky growls, coating two metal fingers with your slick before pushing them into your cunt.

You squeal and attempt to close your thighs around his hand, but Bucky takes advantage of your pussy and fingers you hard and fast. Your muscles lose the fight and give out, making you spread your legs wide open only for Buck to dive right into licking your clit.

“Oh fuck, oh  _shit_.” Looking down, you moan deeply at the sight before you.  

A pussy-hungry super soldier who wasn’t going to give up till you came hard and fast around his mouth. His hair was a mess, disheveled and sticking to his forehead. You watched as the muscles in his arms contracted, his cock pressing firmly against his sweats, the want evident.  

“B-Bucky, I’m- fuck!” You gasp, one hand landing on the kitchen counter while the other gripped his hair. You bucked your hips as waves of pleasure shoots through every nerve, your body pulsating from your release. Stars appear in front of your eyes, blinding you momentarily as your body recovers.

Bucky pulls away after cleaning your mess and grins, darting his tongue to lick up the leftovers on his lips. Standing on his knees, he rests his head in your lap, once you were able to close your legs, and looks up, his puppy eyes beaming up at you.

“So, how did I dooooo?” He teased, tilting his head to the side.

After mustering up some energy, you take a deep breath and lazily try to swat his head away from you, “Keep being a shit and look what’s gonna happen.”

“Ooo! Feisty.” He mocked again, earning a giggle whine from you before leaning up and kissing your lips, which you happily complied to. It was sweet and tender, the kind that had your bodies pressed together, gentle hands lazily running up and down your sides.

His lips trailed off to your neck then to your shoulder as he pulled the straps of your tank top back up. He leaned over and grabbed your shawl, covering your lower half and stilled.

“You’re beautiful to me and that’s what matters. Fuck everyone else’s opinions, or their thoughts, or whatever the fuckcase it is. And if you wanna know how much I love your chest, I’ll list out what I like about them.” Bucky sticks out his thumb.

“One: they’re sexy, no doubt. Two: easier to play with and I fucking love that. Three: I like how perky they are, especially when you wear shirts without a bra? Jesus fuck, I’m getting hard again.” He chuckled before continuing.

“Four: you’ve got cute nipples, and I know that might sound weird, but hey, you do.” He winks. “And from my past experiences with boobs, yours’ just seem to be  _very_  sensitive to touch. Why do you think I play with them a lot during sex?”  

You smile wide as you felt your cheeks burn and cupped his jaw, “Wow, well…  thank you for that TED talk. I love my flat chest even more now.”  

Laughing, you pulled him in for another gentle kiss before placing your forehead with his. “I love you, Bucky Barnes.”

“What the actual fuck?”

Your eyes widened, a cloud of embarrassment and shame casting over your heads. Both of you slowly turn your attention to Nat, Sam and Wanda who stand in the entryway of the kitchen with their arms crossed over their chests.

“Oh, hey guys!” Bucky awkwardly stands up then covers his bulge with his hands when their eyes fall down. “Ah well, we should be going-”

“I need some damn  _bleach_  for my eyes,” Sam complains.

“I think we need our minds erased.” Nat chimes in, her face in horror.

Wanda doesn’t utter a word, just stands there in shock. “How am I ever going to innocently bake in this kitchen again?”

Taking that as a cue, Bucky swoops down and carries you out the kitchen in a rush as you shout from behind, “PLEASE DON’T HATE US!”


End file.
